Welcome Home
by MagicBrute8
Summary: Alfred Drevis and his family is cleared for entrance into Vault 111. With the threat of nuclear war looming over their heads, he and his beloved daughter, Aya, move to America in hopes to ride out the scare. But what happens when the Vault is not what it is made out to be, and the two reemerge 200 years later to find themselves in the Commonwealth?


October 20th started like any other day in the Drevis household. Aya and her pet rabbit, Snowball, wandered the halls of the mansion, Maria swept the entrance hall, and Alfred had disappeared into the basement, just as he always has.

There was suddenly a knock at the front door. This surprised Maria, as the household never had any visitors, not since Monika had died, Maria rushed to the door to greet a man in a black trench coat and hat. He wielded a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Hello!" the man said excitedly as Maria opened the front door. "They said your family would be hard to get a hold of!"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Maria responded with a surprised expression.

"I'm with Vault-Tec, and I come to visit your household with the utmost urgency! Mrs. Drevis I presume?"

"No, you are mistaken, while this is the Drevis household, I am not Mrs. Drevis." Maria lowered her head "I wish I was..." she mumbled.

"Oh... Okay, well is Mr. Drevis around? I desperately need to speak with him, it is very urgent!"

Maria glanced back at the doorway into the basement. She debated with herself in her head whether or not to notify Alfred of the stranger at the door. Just then, the pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway accompanied by a soft hymn.

Aya came strolling down the hall carrying her dear pet. She came to the staircase and looked off. She noticed Maria standing with the door slightly open. She began to make her way down the stairs, curious as to what was going on.

Maria looked at Aya with somewhat of an awkward glance.

"Mistress, would you be so kind as to fetch your dear father for me? There is a man here who needs to speak to him. He says that it is urgent."

"Life or death!" The man chimed in from outside.

Aya placed her rabbit on the ground as it scampered off. She descended into the basement hallway that lead to her father's lab. The hallway always gave her the creeps, yet she often found herself sitting down here for hours at a time, waiting for her father to return from his lab.

She arrived at the door to her father's lab. She pounded on the door. Nothing was heard from inside. She proceeded to pound again. She waited with her head up against the door, listening for footsteps. The suddenly swung open without warning.

"Eeeekk!" Aya yelled as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She hit the ground with an "Ooof!" Aya looked up and saw a man standing there. Blood stained his lab coat, as well as his white gloves.

"Aya..." the man said to the little girl. "How many times have I told you never to disturb me while I am working?"

Aya jumped to her feet, brushing off the dirt and dust on her dress. "I'm sorry father, but Maria sent me to find you. She said that there is a man at the door who wants to talk to you."

The expression on her father's face changed to that of annoyance. "Tell her to send him away, I am not accepting any visitors right now."

"But father..."

"Do as you are told, Aya!" Alfred shouted. His face was red with anger.

Tears began to run down her face. "It's life or death he said..." the little girl whimpered.

Alfred looked on at his daughter. "Fine." he said as he removed his coat and gloves. He knelt down and but his hand under Aya's chin. "Don't cry. I am sorry for yelling. Now please accompany me to the hall, will you?"

Aya dried her tears as a smile began to streak across her face. She grabbed her father's hand as they walked up to greet their guest.

"Maria, who is at the door?" Alfred said as the two walked up the stairs.

"A man from some company called Vault-Tec. He says it's important."

"I'll take it from here." Alfred said as he opened the door fully.

"Hello, Mr. Drevis!" the man cheered. "I'm a representative from the Vault-Tec corporation. You have no Idea how happy I am that I finally got to speak with you, it is a matter of utmost importance! Life or death even!"

"We have no interest in whatever you are selling." Alfred spouted.

"Sir, I assure you do. Have you ever thought of the threat of total nuclear annihilation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir, total annihilation. With rising tensions worldwide, you can't afford not to!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Let me cut to the chase Mr. Drevis. Because of your status as a scientist, you have been pre-selected for you and your family to enter into our humanity-preservation project! Vault 111, in Boston!"

"Boston?" Alfred questioned "Isn't that in America? That's quite far to travel in the event of a nuclear war, don't you think?"

"Yes, exactly. That's why this is a one in a lifetime opportunity! Vault-Tec and the American government is willing to relocate you, and your family to Boston. Sanctuary Hills to be exact! You will be right at the vault doorstep, so to speak!"

Alfred turned and looked at both Aya and Maria, whom were standing behind him.

"What about my family? Are they granted entrance too?"

"Yes!" the Vault-Tec man piped up "Our records show that both you, and your daughter are cleared for entrance!"

Alfred turned and looked again at Maria. He had a look in his eyes that she just couldn't make out. It was almost... sadness.

"What about my wife?"

The man peered behind Alfred. "That's not your legal wife. She told me herself. I'm sorry, but she has no entrance clearance. Sir I urge you, don't pass up on this! Think of you and your daughter, think of your future!"

Alfred looked down. He had never had to make a decision like this. He honestly didn't know what to do, sacrifice Maria in the event that this man was telling the truth, or deny him and put himself and Aya at risk of death by nuclear war.

"Alright." he answered "I accept your offer."

"Splendid! I just need some information on the both of you."

Alfred began scribbling on the man's clipboard. Aya and Maria looked on, wondering what was going on.

"What do you think he is selling us?" Aya quietly asked.

"I don't know, mistress." Maria replied.

Alfred finished his writing and handed the man his clipboard. The two shook hands.

"Okay sir, I will be waiting out here, we must depart in no more than two hours, so please hurry and pack your things! Housing has already been arranged."

Alfred closed the door and turned around. He faced the two standing behind him. One his daughter, the other his assistant. Both followed him through everything. He didn't know how to tell them, and he wondered to himself "Who's reaction would be worse?"

"Aya, pack your things. We are going to America."

"What?!" Aya said in surprise. "Why are we doing that?!"

"Aya... what did I tell you? And leave Snowball here, we cannot take a rabbit on a plane."

Aya grew quiet, her expression was that of sadness and concern. She nodded her head and scurried into her room to begin her packing and to say goodbye to her pet.

"Sir, shall begin packing at once?" Maria asked

Alfred looked her dead in the eye. His expression was that of genuine sadness, and yet, he spoke with a smile. "No, Maria, you will not. I need you to look after this place. We will be back as soon as this little scare is over."

"Maria bowed her head. "I understand. I will pack you some baggage at once." She said as she tried to fight back the tears trying to flow from her eyes.

About an hour passed. Aya came slowly trudging down the stairs. She looked very depressed, like she had never been, since her mother died anyway.

"Just on time my dear." Alfred spoke. "Have you everything you need?"

"Yes." Aya murmured.

"Good." Alfred turned to Maria. She had what appeared to be the remnants of makeup running down her face, almost as if she tried to wipe it off. "Goodbye, Maria. Please take care of this place while we are away."

"Yes, I will." Maria said as the tears began to slowly make their way through.

Aya and her father walked out of the house as the large door slammed behind them. Aya swore she could hear weeping from behind the doors. The two got into a black car with a Vault-Tec logo on the side.

The Vault-Tec representative turned to face Alfred and Aya "Next stop, Boston!"

The cab slowly drove away from the mansion. Aya could see the home she had stayed in her entire life fade behind her. She slumped down into her seat and wondered what was in store for her and her father in America.


End file.
